Hellooo Sister!
by crazynaomi123
Summary: One of Megan's 12 sisters came to visit! But what happens when she over stays her welcome? And what will Megan do when she finds out that SuperBoy and her sister are getting close...I mean really close? MeganXSuperBoy! OCXSuperBoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was recently watching the Young Justice episodes…for the 100th time (the show is very addictive). And in one of the episodes Miss Martian said that she has 12 sisters. So I thought "Hmmm…what if one of her sisters decided to visit her". And that's how I got the idea for this story. :0]

Disclaimer: I don't own the young Justice show (but if I did…*evil grin* )

* * *

It was a boring morning for Miss Martian. She was alone in the cave with Superboy (who was sleeping in his room). Everybody was outside doing something interesting! Kid Flash was at school, Artemis was training with Green Arrow, Aqualad went to the beach to have a relaxing swim in the ocean (and won't be back until the afternoon), and Robin was with Batman doing…well Batman and Robin things. But Megan… she was sitting on the couch wondering what to do to entertain herself.

"Might as well try out that new sugar cookie recipe I saw the other day" she said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cookbook from the counter. She flipped through the pages. "Okay, here we are…sugar cookies. I need flour, sugar, milk…" she said as she used her telekinesis to get the ingredients from the refrigerator and cabinet. The ingredients were floating aimlessly in the air but fell immediately as her concentration was interrupted by the sound of engines running.

"I wonder whose visiting?" She said as she headed for the garage. As she got to the garage she saw a ship the same as hers but instead it was a sleek black color. Megan recognize the ship…it's her Uncles! He came to visit! She ran to the ship's door waiting for it to open so she can give her Uncles a big hug. But when the door opened it wasn't her Uncle but her…her…

Sister.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Oh one more thing:

When the words are in **_italics _**that means that Megan and her sister are communicating telepathically.

* * *

Megan stared at her sister. She looked just like Megan but with blonde hair and pink streaks tied into two pigtails. She was wearing an "I Love Planet Earth!" t-shirt and a knee length pink skirt. She also was wearing pink converse.

"A'me?" said Megan as she looked at her sister with confusion on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, M'gann!" said A'me as she gave her older sister a big hug. "I missed you so much! How long has it been like 3 months!"

"Yeah, A'me but what are you doing here?" said Megan

"Oh sis! Don't call me A'me. That's my alien name. Just call me Amy!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Ok, Amy what are you doing?" Megan said. She gave her sister a stern look.

"What do you mean? I came to visit you!" she said still grinning. "Wow! Sis you look really good!" Megan couldn't help but smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Anyway how's the family?"

"Well Mom and Dad are really proud of you. And the girls are super jealous of you." She said with a laugh. "Gosh I really miss you!"

"I miss you too!" she said laughing at how loud and cheerful her sister is. She gave her sister another big hug.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Megan said as she led Amy to the kitchen.

"Yeah! Can we have some earthling food?"

"Sure"

As they walked to the kitchen they saw Superboy sweeping up the food that Megan dropped earlier.

"Hello Megan!" said Megan. She grabbed another broom and help Superboy with the mess. "I'm sooo sorry. I totally forgot. I should have cleaned it up right away. I mean…uh…"

"It's okay" he said smiling a little. She smiled back.

"Umm…Megan" he said

"Yes, Superboy" she said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Who's that?" he said pointing at Amy.

"Oh this is my sister-" Megan began to say.

"I'm Amy!" she said while shaking Superboy's hand with excitement. "Wow I never met a earthling before!" Amy started to examine Superboy. She pinched his arm, ran her hand through his hair, sniffed him and then circled him a couple of times. Megan stood there in shock and embarrassment. Superboy just stood still as Amy continued to examine him more.

**_"Amy! You are making him nervous!"_**

**_"M'gann your boyfriend is so cute I approve!"_**

**_"He's not my boyfriend."_**

**_"Really? Can I have him!"_**

**_"No!"_**

Superboy stood there wondering why the two girls weren't talking. "Umm…I'm going to go watch TV now" he said leaving the kitchen.

**_"M'gann, you like him don't you!"_**

**"_Yeah a little"_**

**"_Awwww! So when am I going to meet your other teammates!"_**

**"_This is going to be a long day"_**


End file.
